


The Grand Event

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bickering, ChibiLight, Complete, Cute, Fashion Show, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, L loves torturing kids, L's social ineptness, Lots of hilarity, annoyingMisa, obliviousLight, pissedLight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misa forced L and Light to attend a fashion show, arranged by her. Well, nothing new,  L loves to annoy poor brunette and despite their intelligence and the apparent stoic facade, they both can't help but act childishly around each other! Will the event help them to realise their feelings for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Lighttttt!!!!" A high pitched voice ricocheted in room. " Misa Misa wants you to come along her to the event as her boyfriend . It's going to be a grand one! And it's first time Misa Misa has arranged a fashion show."

Light sighed to calm himself, "Misa, you are well aware that it is impossible. Ryuzaki will never let go off handcuffs!"

"But Ryuzaki can't you just let go off him for two hours only? " Misa tried to give him puppy dog eyes, imploring for the approval but the said person remained unwavered in his decision.

"I don't see what the problem with handcuffs is?" Ryuzaki replied in his monotonous voice.

"I'm not suprised that you don't! " Light rolled his eyes.

"Ewww!!! That will look creepy after all he is my boyfriend not yours!"

"Misa choice is yours, we can come to this event but you have to accept these handcuffs as well."

"Hey! I'm not coming with these!" Light huffed.

"There is nothing to be shy about Light." L replied in amused tone which further aggravated the brunette.

" I'm not being shy." Light glared daggers at him.

"Okay fine! Light you will come even this pervert has to tag along."

Light yanked the chain to draw L's attention.

 

"But I won't be coming with these!" Light complained half heartedly, knowing that his attempts are futile.

" You won't go as her boyfriend to avoid unnecessary media attention." Ryuzaki stated ignoring Light's whining.

"So Light, are you coming?" Misa asked.

"Like I have a choice." Light stopped  the urge to roll his eyes.

" Yeahhh!!!" Misa shrieked in her ear piercing voice.

* * *

 

It was Saturday evening, task force member were at holiday. Light was getting ready to go for fashion show.

" Light kun! How long will you take "

" Just a second, this stubborn strand won't fix in its place " Light said from bathroom.

" Light, I'm going to barge in if you don't come outside within two minutes."

" Okay okay let's go."

Light stepped out of bathroom looking like model from teenager magzine. He was wearing crimson T shirt tightly fitted to his body gracefully defining his toned muscles with brown denim jacket running up to his waist. L gaze travelled down to Light's torso and fell to his lean legs cladded in equally fitted pair of pants, highlighting every tantalising curve of his legs. ' From where does Light get these baby sized clothes ' L thought. 'It should be a crime to wear them they are infuriatingly distracting. Umm..... His every strand of hair is perfectly in place. I think I like his dishevelled bed hair more, ruffled and sexy. Ahhh... not sexy at all... definitely not.

"Ummm... shall we move now?"

"Yeah sure." He replied nonchallantly as if he has not been caught ogling him.

'It's going to be a long evening ' Light thought.

* * *

* * *

 

They reached the venue. All seats were now almost filled with camera men in front rows and general public at back. L and Light reached their seats, which Misa has reserved for them. They took the seats and observed their surroundings. At their left seat, there was an one year old kid, when their glances fell upon that kid, they were both totally flabbergasted. The said kid was wearing a brown and red dress like Light, but that was not the reason they were shocked, rather the fact that he actually seemed like baby version of Light. He had similar auburn hair, sun kissed tanned skin and amber eyes. L noticed that the only difference was he seemed more innocent and adorable with chubby face instead of looking like a sex God.

" Hey Light see your chibi version!" L exclaimed in an excited voice and within a flash he was beside that kid, dragging Light forcefully along with him, almost dislocating his shoulder blade.

He perched on chair in his peculiar manner, hovering a little over the poor kid, who was staring at L with his wide eyes. L poked his rosy cheeks with his long bony index finger and said, "Hey! What is your name?"

"L he is too young to speak and get off you are scaring him."

" But Light kun, you used to speak at this age." L said, attempting to make a pout.

"I won't ask that how in the world you got to know this." Light said rolling his eyes, he was already fed up of his current predicament and if he had not known better, he would have labelled L as a stalker. L shifted his attention back to the baby, deciding to continue scaring the poor little creature.

" Don't you speak or atleast make noises?" By now tears were welling in baby's eyes but fortunately his mother interrupted L's attempt of torture.

L realised that due to his appearance she must have mistook L for some kidnapper because she was throwing suspicious glances at him. They both noticed that apparently the kid has nothing in common with her as she had black raven hair running upto her shoulders, tiny green eyes and ivory toned skin.

" He resembles to you alot Light kun instead he is your ditto copy! Are you sure that you have never been intimate with anyone?"

By the time he finished his sentence, both remaining elders were beet red. The poor lady who was unaware of L's social ineptness was gaping at him in shock. In attempt to remedy the situation Light pulled the chain with a sudden jerk almost making L fall on the floor. He stepped forward infront of L and bowed a little in greeting.

" I'm Yagami Light. Nice to meet you and your baby. He is very cute kid, what is his name?" He said giving a fake affectionate smile towards baby who in return made a giggling sound. His mother bowed as well and was about to reply when.....

"Ummm.... so Light kun is implying that he himself is cute?"

At that very moment, all Light wanted in the whole world was to kick L's butt hard. The lady straightened herself and give Light a look saying ' what sort of a psycho you are hanging with?' Light brain rushed for an appropriate answer to lighten the tension lingering between them.

" Last time I checked the mirror I think that's quite a fact!" He winked at L flashing him a dazzling smile. This seemed to work as finally the great detective shut his mouth and started nibbling on his thumb pensively. Light smirked at this little victory. The lady giggled at and said;

"Oh his name is Ryan. So you guys are umm.... a couple?"

This question seemed draw Light out of his amusement. " What! ?" He shrieked indignantly. In response she eyed the chain between them.

" Oh! we are just cosplaying." Light lied smoothly.

" Oh!" She said in unsure tone, deciding to drop the subject.

Light was about to say their good byes and excuse themselves when baby Ryan extended his tiny hands towards him asking to be lifted. L noticed that Light's face contorted into grimace before he turned towards the lady , a bit of confusion plastered over his pretty features. She gave him a reassuring smile permitting him to hold the baby. L can see his uneasiness as he lifted the kid and held him close. As soon as baby was lifted he grasped brunette's hair in his tiny hands and clutched it tightly. Light stiffened in horror, this kid was messing with hair and he couldn't do anything infront of his mother.

Light gave  L a side glance, pleading for help. ' Is he smirking ? Damn! That bastard is certainly enjoying this!'

Finally baby let go off his hair ( dejected as he couldn't pull it off his head ) and snuggled his head into crook of Light's neck.

' I wish I was that baby ' L thought.

Light was still trying to mask his annoyance but completely failed when he realised that Ryan was now trying to gnaw his shoulder with his gums and trail of saliva was now trickling down Light's expensive jacket. Light's eyes widened in shock and disgust and he shook the baby lightly. Ryan stopped gnawing and looked into Light's eyes, " Dada!"  he cooed happily.

Light could see L grinning widely from ear to ear. Light mentally prepared himself for L's upcoming comment of which he was sure that he will not like it.

" Oh see Light kun!  Even he is calling you dad!" Yes he was sure that he will not like it. L turned towards the lady and asked, "Is his biological father known?"

Light was mortified at this blunt question and the woman's eyes were now as wide as saucer , filled with astonishment, bafflement and a bit fear as she was now convinced that L was a mentally disturbed person. Light can't thank heaven enough when a certain chirpy voice interrupted them.

"Light! There you are!" Misa said as she latched on his arm. For the first time in his life the teenager really wanted to hug Misa back. Light saw a slim figure behind Misa and recognised him immediately as Hideki Ryuga, a famous pop idol. He could now understand why his sister almost worshiped him. 'Well things are now getting interesting' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

L POV

Light's gaze travelled to Hideki Ryuga and seemed to transfixed on him, eyeing him in the similar way I look at my strawberry cheese cakes.

Literally, does this boy have any idea how much he act like a gay?

To the world he must seem like a teenager glancing at his idol with admiration but I knows him a way too better. I can tell just by his little gestures that the boy was nervous as he frantically brushed his hair with his elegant fingers which has been previously messed by Ryan. Light Yagami was too vain to get conscious of his looks, he knew very well that everybody takes an easy liking to him, but his nervousness was tale telling. I could feel some sort of feeling akin to hurt in my chest as I saw Light sizing up the pop idol.

I was so much indulged in comprehending his expressions that I almost forgot the presence of bubbly model, of which I was reminded when she again shrieked accusingly;

" Light! Whose baby is this? And why does he look exactly like you? "

Her expression were enough for me to convict her of being second kira as she sent murderous glares towards Ryan and his mother. For a split second I felt a need to intervene for preventing her from attacking them but before it can happen Light spoke up;

" Misa! It was just a random meeting with them and this likeness is just a coincidence. " Light said handing the baby back to his mother. This seemed to subside her smouldering anger and her cheery behaviour returned as she smooched Ryan cheek.

" Oh Light! I have always wished to see you as a kid, but you never showed me any picture. " She said giving a pout. " But now Misa Misa knows that how you must have looked! Oh you are so adorable! " She grinned like a Cheshire cat as she smooched baby's face with much more force ( maybe she actually thinks that he is Light kun ). Poor baby was all wide eyed, thinking that today must be some sort of universal torture day.

Ryan's mother hastily bid a good bye and flung off to other direction to get away as quickly as possible. Hideki Ryuga finally stepped forward, not getting his eyes off Light and a predatory smile playing on his face.

" So he is your boyfriend? " As I hate to admit it but his voice was quite smooth and deep. Light gave him his most dazzling smile that can blind a person which made Hideki gulp a little. 

"Yagami Light! My sister is really a big fan of yours. . ah... that reminds me to get an autograph from you late, otherwise  she will strangle me to death. " Light said giving a short laugh with hint of bit nervousness which only I could recognise.

Hideki laughed in return, " Oh! Glad to hear that! But ONLY your sister is fan of mine? " He let his voice trail off and a playful smile stretched on his face.

' That... that.. oh I don't even know how to curse, I should definitely spend more time with my successors, specially Mello. That bastard ( oh yes! This will suffice for time being ) was openly flirting with Light but ofcourse my naive Light was as oblivious as always. Even Misa was perplexed at this exchange between them.

" Ah well! I'm not really into teenage stuff but I can see why she likes you. I will make sure that I do keep myself updated from now onwards " Light winked at him. ' Was he flirting as well? '

" Okay it's time for the show to start, see you later Light! Love you! " She said giving a quick peck on Light's cheek and head off to dressing room giving Hideki a glance to follow.

" Meet you later! " He gave his own seductive charming smile and went off.

During all this conversation I was ignored like I don't even exist, ofcourse I won't complain on that. After they left silence prevailed for few minutes as Light was engrossed in reviewing his encounter with that top model.

' Why was I concerned? Why it matters? I can't think of any reason and knowing anything frustrates me to no end. How can Light be so shallow to like someone just because of their good looks. Yes! that must be the reason that I'm angry, that despite his intelligence he would go for looks only.'

" Light kun!"

This drew Light out of his trance, " Umm. Yes Ryuzaki?"

"Do you have a crush on Hideki san?

"What!!? Are you kidding me? From where do you get these weird ideas? "

"Light kun a simple no would have suffice."

"Are you aware that we both are guys?"

"Oh about that,  there is 86% chance that Light kun is a gay or a bi sexual."

"What!?" Now he was seething with anger, "There is 100% chance that your percentages are just bullshit!"

"Light kun you are being mean and not to mention your use of foul language!"

By now the brunette was taking deep breath to calm himself, struggling to keep his composure. Under different circumstances I would have taken pride to affect him in such a way but the hell! I was myself annoyed!

"You do it deliberately,  don't you?" He gave a resigned sigh. "Just to infuriate me.  Because you find it amusing."

"I was just merely stating my observations." I deadpanned in my monotonous, emotionless voice which I have practiced well in years.

"Just that I admire someone or something doesn't mean that I have a crush on them. Hell if I appreciate an art craft even then will you start determining my sexuality?"

"I don't think that you will get flustered infront of a piece of an art craft." I mentally imagined that and giggled inwardly.

"I wasn't getting flustered infront of him."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasnt!"

"You were!"

"Damn it! No I wasnt ! This is just ridiculous! You of all people should know that this all is just unnatural."

"What is unnatural Light kun?

"Being attracted to same gender. This is insanity! "

I smiled at this, this boy and his naive ideals "And who exactly has drilled these ideas in your mind light kun?" This question seemed to faze him as he was taken aback.

"Huh... well it is the truth. That's not how society works. And I might be nervous around him because he is famous leading model and pop star that proves nothing." He crossed his arms in a defensive manner.

"As a matter of fact of miss Amane is also a very famous model but you never spare a glance at her" I grinned,  knowing that I was winning this debate.

"Dammit! just cut it out! Can we just stop discussing my sexuality?"

"Well Light kun if it helps you then I will not be ashamed to tell that I am more inclined towards men"

"What? Aren't you asexual?" He blurted out. "I mean. ..It means that you prefer boys? "  He asked in a low voice.  'Aww he looks so cute stuttering like that!'

"To be specific a particular boy " I tried to give him suggestive look but yes he was as oblivious as always.

"Oh!" He became silent after that but I could  see his mind gears running. After some moments he asked:

"Why you have to bring this topic up?" 

"So you stop living in delusion light kun. You can't live happily until you realise who you really are and what are your preferences.!" The room was filled with loud applaud and cheers. For a moment I thought that they were appraising my little speech but then I realised that Misa was now on stage in her skimpy outfit.

LIGHT POV

By now misa was on stage and audience were hooting crazily. I don't know what they all see in her. I mean I'm well aware that she is very pretty and every boy will give their hearts out to her but... but that's is not it she doesn't have even an ounce of brain. Our maybe is because that I really swing that way. .. Damn you Ryuzaki! You make me doubt myself, first kira and now gay. I stole a glance at Ryuzaki and found him munching on his sweets with content. The rest of the event went in a mist as I was left pondering over my new findings and feelings. During mid of event Ryuzaki pulled the chain;

"Light kun I think we should head back to headquarters."

"Yeah sure Ryuzaki. Im not interested in it anyways."

"Yes Light kun already has sense of fashion but I thought you would like to stay for Hideki Ryuga performance?"

"Come on Ryuzaki move now!" With that I just stood up dragging him asking,  I was already exhausted of his theories.

 

 

BACK AT HEADQUARTERS  
(L & Light's room)

L and light changed into their night dresses. Well Light changed into loose shirt and pajama and for L he got  himself another identical white shirt and blue pant. 

L POV

"L I think you are right."  
   
I gave him a side glance.  "About what Light kun?"

"That I'm more interested in ... you know." Light said shyly.

"Oh! I'm glad that you found out that! " I said giving him a weak smile, but in reality I could feel strange hollow feeling all of sudden.

"Now I'm just confused that how should I reveal my feeling to that person." Light said biting his lips nervously.

"You just tell him Light kun. The more you will think about it the more reluctant you will become." Light sighed for umpteenth time that day.

"It's not that simple L. You don't know."

Well actually I know this feeling of dread really well. It was just like my own dilemma. I had liked Light for quite a time now, but never had or never will confess it to him. This fear of rejection tightly holds me in it grasp, suppressing every bit of my courage. I knew that he doesnt have a thing for his self proclaimed girlfriend or for any women for that matter. But the boy was so delusioned and even keep lying to himself, and I cant blame him for that because I don't know what is a pressure of becoming a perfect son, brother, student and all other masks of light Yagami. He will  never taint his image this way, even if it means to sacrifice his own happiness and in this case mine as well.  

I concluded that it will be better to lock my feelings in far corner of my heart and continue working as a emotionless and insensitive detective they deem and expect me to be. God knows what took over me today that I tried to convince him to realise his preferences. Really what was I thinking? It was better he remained delusioned rather than confessing infront of me that he has stupid infatuation for that brainless model.

"L? You spaced out."

"Oh!" That's all I could say at the moment.

"L he is a really famous person how can I confess to him just like that." 'Here he goes again whining about his stupid crush.'

"Light I think he also has a thing for you."

"Umm how can you say that?"

I shrugged my shoulder I really wanted this discussion to end I had better business to attend that need my attention than to solve a teenager's love life.

"Um you are right I should act upon it."

Saying that he clenched his jaws the way he does when he is determined to set his plan in motion. I just wanted to snap at him 'why the hell you are telling me that?' I was so seething in anger that I didn't notice him moving close to me as his lips crashed on mine.

I don't know for how long I remained stiffed. Finally something started sparking in my mind and the whole situation sinked in . Then the realization struck my mind that the whole time he has been talking about me and not about that Hideki Ryuga! This all was just so good to be real. I was so stiff and unresponsive that Light began to withdraw. His beautiful features were marred by confusion and dejection, something in my heart began to sink seeing him dejected, no I like him snobbish and arrogant.

Before he could withdraw completely I wrapped my one arm around his head pulling him back into the kiss and other snaking around his slim waist. He sighed in relief and smiled like a cat with a bowl of cream. His smile was so contagious that I couldn't  help but smile in return. We kissed for  how long I don't know but we had to break it when the need for air became dire for us. We pulled away but not completely as we rested our forehead against each other, gasping for breath.

"So you like me as well?" He asked, panting slightly.

"For quite a time now." His brows narrowed in confusion.

"What? And why didn't you confess it to me?"

"What if you would have rejected me?" Light withdrew completely, his amber eyes gleaming in anger and I prepared myself for a blow.

"You.. you.! what about little nice speech you were giving me right now?"

"Come on Light kun I thought your fear is just unjustified! Everybody seems to take an immediate liking to you. "

"Oh yes! my fear is unjustified but the world greatest detective is just totally justified to fear rejection! You hypocrite! !!"

"Its not hypocrisy" I said perching on the sid bed. Within next second I was sprawling on ground as I was punched on side of my shoulder with a full force. I glanced upward where Light was peeking from bed with a smirk on his face.

"It is!" He said fluttering his eye lashes and with a flip he  ducked under blankets and went to sleep.

'Uhhhh. One hell of a relationship we are going to have' I thought smiling genuinely for the first time in my life.


End file.
